Wheelchairs, as a matter of interest to hospitals, patient facilities, and private persons, are a major concern. For the most part, wheelchairs are designed to transport patients from one location to another with a minimum of difficulty. Indeed, most wheelchairs include the capability for allowing the wheelchair occupant to move the chair of his own accord. Predominantly, this is done using human arm and hand power. However, there are those designs that involve motorized driving means.
In cases where a patient is capable of driving their own chair, the difficulties of the hospital or support staff that may be concerned with such propulsion are minimal. Usually, such handicapped persons can manage for themselves and are able to help the attendant in whatever fashion necessary during transfer to and from the wheelchair.
However, there is a much larger concern when medical officials are required to move a patient that is incontinent or has the functional loss of one or more limbs. Such patients often must be moved completely with the help of others as they do not have the capacity of independent motion. In such circumstances, especially in the hospital environment, these patients may require the help of two or more attendants to move the individual from chair to bed or vice versa.